


Brother Heaven in the Stars

by Lopithecus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Gabriel, Fledgling Castiel, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1347253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopithecus/pseuds/Lopithecus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel loves Castiel more than any angel in Heaven, so when his emotions from losing his brother, Lucifer, starts to affect Castiel, Gabriel makes a hard decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother Heaven in the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Supernatural, if I did I would be the one in Heaven.
> 
> Originally Posted on Fanfiction.net on: Mar 15, 2012

“Brother Heaven in the stars, come to me from where you are, show your face from afar, heal this bitter scar. All this lore about this war, need to know, show me more, so I’ll learn what I’m good for. Keep me here, with my peers, teach me to have zero fears, when danger is near. Show me life, show me price, show what is exactly right, show me that bright light. It’s never the same, when others say what came, when there is no shame, in our father’s name. When winning looks so slim, even very grim, you do not follow on a whim, you just follow Him. Show Him how, you love him now, give him a bow, and say your vow.” Castiel turns around to look behind him when he hears clapping.

 

There stands Gabriel, a few feet away, clapping vigorously. “Very well said Castiel, learn that in school?”

 

Castiel smiles and stands up from where he is sitting, legs criss-crossed. “Yep, all the fledglings have to memorize it by tomorrow.”

 

“Well I’m sorry to say kiddo but you messed up on one part.” Gabriel scruffs up Castiel’s head hair. Castiel looks crestfallen. “Don’t worry it’s only a little part.”

 

“You’re not lying and going to make me mess up in front of everybody as a prank are you?” Castiel inquires.

 

Gabriel bellows a laugh. “No kiddo, I would never do that to my favorite fledgling.”

 

Castiel seems to contemplate this. “Fine what part?”

 

A wide smile curves on Gabriel’s face. “The part where you say, ‘When winning looks so slim, even very grim, you do not follow on a whim, you just follow Him’, it’s not ‘winning looks so slim’ it’s winning looks so _grim_ then you say even very _slim_.”

 

“Are you sure?” Castiel doesn’t look so convinced.

 

“What, you don’t trust your big brother?” He asks the little angel.

 

“Not you.” Castiel says bluntly.

 

“Well don’t worry kiddo.” He gets down to Castiel’s level. “I promise on our father’s name that I’m not playing a joke on you.” He smiles warmly at him which is a surprise to Castiel because Gabriel never does that. “Why don’t you and I go and have some fun playing pranks on Anna, shall we?” Castiel looks skeptical. “Oh come on Cassie-“

 

“Don’t call me that.” Castiel says quietly but Gabriel ignores him.

 

“It’ll be fun.” Gabriel picks up the bundle and flies off to find Anna.

 

[XGabriel/CastielX]

 

After playing multiple pranks on Anna, Uriel, Rachel, and even Raphael himself, Gabriel carries a very tired looking Castiel in his arms.

 

“You’re acting strange today, Gabey.” Castiel says sleepily, mumbling what he says into Gabriel’s shoulder.

 

Fledging angels don’t have as much grace yet so they get tired after a long day, ready to go to sleep in the special Heaven room designed just for them. “It’s fine kiddo.” In all honesty, it wasn’t fine and Gabriel can tell, everyone old enough to have all their grace can tell. Something’s wrong and it’s about to blow up real soon.

 

Castiel yawns into the crook of Gabriel’s neck. “You’re my favorite too.”

 

Gabriel smiles trying to be his usual chipper self but can’t seem to get his smile to reach his eyes. “You memorize that chant yet?” Castiel gives a small nod as Gabriel places him into the bed made of Heavenly materials, not clouds like some humans believe. “That’s my nerdy boy.” Gabriel chuckles and bends over to place a kiss atop Castiel’s forehead. “Good night kiddo.”

 

“Goodnight Gabey.” Castiel closes his eyes.

 

“Father is always with you.” He turns and leaves Castiel’s room designed to look like a library.

 

He flies off in search of the disturbance.

 

[XGabriel/CastielX]

 

Gabriel finds Anna standing with her garrison, ready to lead them into battle if need be. “Anna, what is going on?”

 

She turns to him, eyes wide with worry and determination. He and she are the only fully adult angels that ever show emotion. “They say Michael and Lucifer are fighting, we’re to await orders.”

 

“Fighting, fighting about what?” Gabriel questions.

 

“Apparently Lucifer has had enough being told to love the humans.” Anna looks slightly annoyed at her selfish brother.

 

“How many times has it been now?” He continues with his questions.

 

Anna thinks for a long time. “I think his fourth or fifth time being told.”

 

“He only held out that long?” Gabriel chuckles.

 

“Gabriel.” Anna looks at him sternly. “This is serious, Father is thinking of telling Michael to cast Lucifer out of Heaven.”

 

“What?” Gabriel turns all serious now. He wouldn’t want that to happen, he loves his brothers and sisters too much to have one of them cast out. “What orders are you waiting on?”

 

“To help Michael if the situation calls for it, though I hope it doesn’t because let’s face it, we’re not archangels like you.” Anna answers.

 

Gabriel has one more question. “Are they still in Heaven?”

 

Anna shakes her head. “No, Michael took a vessel and Lucifer… well Lucifer took on a look of a monster.” She sighs. “They’re on father’s creation, Earth.”

 

Gabriel nods and flies down to Earth to take a vessel for himself. The easy part is finding someone who would be able to support his grace filling the puny human body, smothering its soul, but the hard part is getting the person to say yes to be his vessel.

 

Luckily Gabriel is persuasive. “If you let me, while I’m riding you like an angel con… well you don’t know what those are yet actually… anyways, I’ll eat all the sweets in the world.” Obviously, eventually, the guy said yes under the archangel’s bribery.

 

It takes Gabriel little to no time finding Michael and Lucifer. “Boys, boys, boys, what in the name of our Father are you two doing?”

 

“Brother.” Michael says in a husking, and attractive, voice.

 

“Gabriel.” Lucifer says after Michael in a menacing voice. “Stay out of this brother.”

 

Lucifer sounds evil and Gabriel is honestly surprised by this, after all he did like Lucifer more than Michael because Lucifer would often join him on his prank sprees. “Wow how far you have fallen. Have you seen your wings?”

 

The two men stop fighting abruptly, one angel and one almost fallen angel. “What are you talking about?” Lucifer inquires and this is when Michael really looks at Lucifer’s wings and gasps in shock.

 

“They’re red my brother. Like the flames of Hell that our Father has created to keep monsters at bay.” Gabriel answers the falling angel. “They used to be bright yellow.”

 

Flames spark in Lucifer’s eyes and he looks up to the sky. “How could you do this Father, I love you!” He screams at the top of his lungs not even realizing Michael dashing towards him with his sword.

 

“Goodbye brother, I love you.” Michael stabs Lucifer in his grace with the sword and Lucifer flashes in a bright light then is gone.

 

“Did you kill him?” Gabriel turns to Michael.

 

Michael shakes his head looking a little too proud of his brother’s defeat. “No, I sent him to the place monsters reside.”

 

“You sent him to Hell?” Gabriel gasps.

 

“To rule over it.” Then Michael is gone.

 

Gabriel stares at the empty space Michael once resided in then turns to the spot Lucifer disappeared from. “I love you brother, you will be missed.” Gabriel then flies back to Heaven.

 

[XGabriel/CastielX]

 

It’s been a few months since Michael has cast Lucifer out of Heaven and into the pit. It’s been hard on Gabriel the most, though most thought it would be the hardest on Michael but he showed no sign of it affecting him, but for Gabriel it was hard not to show it.

 

“Gabey what’s wrong?” Castiel asks the archangel sitting in front of him, teaching him some pranks.

 

Gabriel sighs. “Nothing Castiel.”

 

“You’re not as happy anymore and since when have you called me Castiel?” Castiel asks suspiciously.

 

Castiel obviously knew about what happened to Lucifer, they started talking about it immediately after it happened in school and is now part of their history lesson. “It’s just been hard kiddo.”

 

Castiel brightens at his nickname given to him by Gabriel. He reaches out and hugs him. “It’s going to be okay Gabey, you still have me and I love you.”

 

Gabriel hugs him back and a half smile lifts the corner of his lips a little. “I love you too.”

 

“Please be happy.” Castiel looks up at him with big blue eyes, almost puppy like.

 

“I’ll try kiddo.” But it never really did work out. Gabriel just kept getting more and more depressed and it was starting to rub off on Castiel. Gabriel didn’t want that so he came to a conclusion.

 

“Goodnight Gabey.” Castiel says as Gabriel kisses him goodnight.

 

“Goodnight Angel, maybe I’ll see you again but not anytime soon and not in Heaven.” He straightens up and turns to leave when he hears a small voice.

 

“What do you mean?” Castiel looks up at him with pleading, blue eyes.

 

“You’ll understand when you wake up after you sleep. Now hush and go to sleep.” Gabriel flashes him a reassuring smile and Castiel lies back down and goes to sleep.

 

Gabriel turns around and leaves Heaven and Castiel behind for good, until the day he is smited down by one of his own brothers. He doesn’t want to leave, in fact it’s one of the hardest decisions he’s ever had to make, and it tears his grace in half to leave his little angel. He knows he has too, though, because his depressed state is starting to cause Castiel to become depressed as well and he’s starting to fail his lessons. So Gabriel makes the decision that changes his life forever and leaves, never to look back.

 

[XGabriel/CastielX]

 

Once Castiel wakes up he goes around Heaven asking after Gabriel but no one knows or can find where he is. Crestfallen, Castiel ventures to where Gabriel had listened to him chanting and praised him once he was done.

 

Castiel begins to say the correct version this time, in hopes that Gabriel will hear him and come to him. “Brother Heaven in the stars, come to me from where you are, show your face from afar, heal this bitter scar. All this lore about this war, need to know, show me more, so I’ll learn what I’m good for. Keep me here, with my peers, teach me to have zero fears, when danger is near. Show me life, show me price, show what is exactly right, show me that bright light. It’s never the same, when others say what came, when there is no shame, in our father’s name. When winning looks so grim, even very slim, you do not follow on a whim, you just follow Him. Show Him how, you love him now, give him a bow, and say your vow.”

 

Gabriel never shows and Castiel is left alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
